


гештальт

by stillsoftsteel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsoftsteel/pseuds/stillsoftsteel
Summary: Тони страдает по Пеппер и учится любить Стива; Стив любит Тони, но не может закрыть гештальт; Паркер любит Дэдпула, но ищет тепла у Тони, взамен помогая ему пережить расставание; Ванда понимает Стива, как никто другой, а потому находит к нему подход и только Дэдпул знает, что «бремя мира – любовь».
Kudos: 1





	1. из неотправленного

_The weight of the world_

_is love._

_Under the burden_

_of solitude,_

_under the burden_

_of dissatisfaction_

_the weight,_

_the weight we carry_

_is love_.

Allen Ginsberg

Дорогой Тони,

Я думал о том, как ещё привлечь твоё внимание, и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем снова взяться за твои игрушки. Получается не очень хорошо: я с куда большим удовольствием написал бы тебе послание от руки, однако я не уверен, что у тебя есть почтовый ящик, что ты помнишь, каково это — водить рукой по листку бумаги, чтобы разродиться парой строк.

Наверное, нужно было вести себя иначе, но я не умею. Ты знаешь, что в моём случае «родился не в то время» — совсем не метафора. Я родился в одном времени, но вынужден жить в другом. Я чувствую себя пришельцем, хотя работа в команде дала мне нечто новое. Думаю, ты понимаешь и испытываешь что-то схожее с этим, иначе давно бы ушёл.

Ты любишь уходить по-английски?

Мой психиатр говорит, что ничто не берётся из ниоткуда, что мои проблемы объяснимы, если исходить из того, что я пережил. Признаться, как правило, я просто не понимаю, о чём он говорит, но в этот раз доктор деликатно объяснил мне суть на простом примере. Он говорит: незавершённые действия, отношения, события оставляют глубокий отпечаток внутри. Я не силён в психологии, но суть… суть заключается в том, что недоделанные дела могут сильно вредить будущему. Ты знаешь, что у нас обоих множество закладок на самых разных страницах, что вынуть некоторые из них мы не сможем ещё очень скоро.

Доктор говорит, нам нужно покончить со своими гештальтами, иначе легче не станет.


	2. 1.

Стив не смотрит на Тони, а Тони не смотрит на Стива. Эта игра осточертела им обоим, но делать вид, что ничего не происходит, куда проще, чем искать виноватого. Хотя… чёрт возьми, они ведь всё равно занимаются этим в своём брутальном немом стиле. Тони делает вид, что паяет совершенно необходимые детали к своему суперкрутому костюму, Стив метелит грушу несколькими этажами ниже, хотя с куда большим удовольствием он бы сейчас отметелил Тони, и Старк это знает. И это ещё одна причина, по которой он старается не смотреть на Стива «Всё Сложно» Роджерса.

Когда Капитан думает, его мысли словно просвечивают через тонкую, гладкую кожу, складками собирающуюся у него на лбу. Когда Стив думает, Башня от подвала до самой верхушки воет ультразвуком. Нет, Тони не нравится, когда Роджерс думает. Более того, это не нравится самому Роджерсу, но в мире не так много занятий, с помощью которых этому процессу можно помешать. Именно по этой причине у Стива есть собственный зал несколькими этажами ниже, целый ворох бумажных отчётов, с которыми Вижн справился бы за несколько минут, если бы только получил их в… о, теперь уже в свои руки. И ещё альбом и целый набор карандашей.

Когда Тони в первый раз увидел Стива, с которого градом катился пот, сидящим на полу в зале и старательно вырисовывающим что-то на белоснежной странице дешёвого, купленного в первом попавшемся магазине альбома, он подумал, что пить пора прекращать. Тем не менее Роджерс и правда неплохо рисовал, подмечая такие детали, на которые Старк скорее всего не обратил бы внимания. Каким-то чудом он выудил из мусорного ведра несколько скомканных листков, на которых, к своему удивлению, обнаружил наброски самого себя. Они и сейчас лежат в его мастерской, погребённые под кучей совершенно необходимых инструментов.

Тони старается вести себя так, словно ничего страшного не происходит, но это не так. Он чувствует, что это не так, но не может понять почему, почему, чёрт возьми, это ощущение не давало знать о себе, когда разваливались отношения с Пеппер? Почему тогда его внутренний голос молчал, а теперь он бьёт в набат, практически умоляя Тони хотя бы попытаться сделать что-то.

Стив знает немного больше. Иногда, закрывая глаза, он чувствует, как обжигающе ледяная волна накрывает его с головой, а потом холод сковывает каждую клеточку его тела. Стоит Роджерсу открыть глаза — морок уходит, только грудь вздымается высоко да частит пульс, отбивая почти барабанную дробь под мраморно-светлой кожей с голубым стяжением вен на локтевых сгибах.

Стив видит и ещё кое-что: женщину, чьи черты стёрлись, смазались со временем. Теперь он мог бы подставить ей любое лицо по своему вкусу. Он чувствует тепло её ладони на своём плече, ощущает дыхание на шее, но стоит покрепче сжать руки, и пустота оказывается под его руками, а в голове шумит.

Стив бьёт грушу, и она жалобно скрипит. Серия мощных ударов в корпус сыплется в плотно набитые бока, а потом он отходит назад, вытирая пот, льющийся со лба градом, тыльной стороной ладони. Всё это почти бессмысленно. Он должен решить, разобраться со своей проблемой, чтобы снять себя с крючка, но как это сделать?

На языке горчит непонятное, а оттого ещё более неприятное слово «гештальт», ощущающееся плотной петлёй на шее, затягивающейся всё туже и не позволяющей ему отойти хотя бы на шаг от прочерченной окружности. Он вышагивает свой отрезок пути шаг за шагом, тупо, как ослеплённый шорами мул, заставляющий крутиться скрипящее мельничное колесо, и от этого скрипа всё внутри Роджерса переворачивается и не может перевернуться до конца, хотя это, вероятно, принесло бы ему хоть какое-то облегчение.

Единственный, кто оказался способен вывернуть его наизнанку, сломав тонкую фальшь несуществующей стены, Тони, тот самый Тони, что теперь вёл себя подчёркнуто эгоистично и отстранённо, мог подолгу смотреть в его сторону и молчать либо не смотреть вообще, игнорировать сам факт существования Стива. Он понимает, что это защитная реакция: не каждый день у Старка возникают проблемы интимного характера сразу же с двумя людьми, к которым он привязан, но в их случае любовный треугольник вобрал слишком много негативной энергии — один из углов неминуемо отдалялся от основания. Дурацкая геометрия человеческих отношений куда сложнее того, что описал Евклид: их фигура о трёх углах изначально состояла из прямой, отрезка и луча и, вероятно, нарушала все мыслимые и немыслимые законы, а потому оказалась нежизнеспособной.

Всё было бы хорошо, если бы Стиву не сорвало крышу от тех глубокомысленных взглядов, которые Тони мог бросать, лишь будучи пьяным до состояния, близкого к выпадению в астрал. Всё было бы хорошо, если бы он не схватил Старка за ворот рубашки, не затолкал его в туалет, не прижал спиной к стене и не полез к нему в брюки, не встал бы на колени, не вылизал его член, не довёл Тони до жалобных, совсем не вяжущихся с его привычной язвительностью и самоуверенностью всхлипов. Всё было бы хорошо, если бы Тони не решил, что должен научить его целоваться «по-взрослому», и не вылизал его рот…, а заодно губы, щёки, кадык, не расстегнул бы рубашку. Если бы, хватаясь друг за друга, словно за спасательные круги, они не двинулись в сторону спальни и не вывалились из своего тесного убежища прямо под ноги бедняжке Потс.

История не знает сослагательного наклонения, и всё, что остаётся теперь Стиву, — пытаться решить две проблемы за раз. Тони не был готов к тому, что Пеппер уйдёт, Стив не был готов к тому, что останется, Пеппер оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что её мужчина может хотеть другого мужчину с едва ли не большей страстью, чем в последние месяцы желал её саму.

Слишком сложно для Стива и совершенно невозможно для Пеппер, слишком разочаровывающе для Тони. Роджерс берёт полотенце и идёт в душ, чтобы потом предпринять ещё одну попытку поговорить со Старком.

Старком, который ощущает себя преданным, оскорблённым в лучших чувствах, если, конечно, поверить в то, что он может что-то к кому-то чувствовать. Но Тони чувствовал, помнит, что чувствовал, когда его Капитан с уверенностью автоматизированного механизма работал языком, скользя по горящей от возбуждения коже. Он чувствовал себя правильно, так, словно Стив был недостающим элементом слоя брони, которую он пытался создать, и, когда его язык мазнул по солоноватой от естественной смазки головке, последний штрих завершил его шедевр, их общее полотно. У Капитана определённо был целый набор оттенков, которых не хватало Тони и которые он так страстно жаждал заполучить, чтобы отреставрировать каждый сантиметр своей истерзанной души. Вот только Пеппер не смогла разглядеть в его самоуверенности, мизантропии и язвительности растерзанное, разобранное почти до основания здание, архетип башни, в которую она заходила каждый божий день, по которой поднималась от самых его пяток куда-то вверх, туда, где, по предположению врачей, должен был находиться мозг, но на деле скрывались лишь лабиринты рассудка, в которых Старк мог бы заблудиться, если бы не Пеппер…

И вот она ушла, собрала свои вещи, стикеры, ручки, даже наушник, в который был встроен голосовой передатчик, чтобы они могли поддерживать связь постоянно. Несколько недель назад он пытался отправить ей сообщение, но Вижн, проведя пальцем по пыльной поверхности стола, сообщил, что сигнала нет и, вероятнее всего, передатчик сломан.

Тони чувствует себя несчастным и жутко одиноким: он может настроить какую угодно технику, поразить любую мишень, закинуть ядерную боеголовку в соседнее измерение и переспать с Капитаном Америкой, но не может заполучить обратно свою женщину и, как итог, свою уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Стив нравится ему неестественно, но от того не менее сильно. Нравится своей улыбкой, своим извечным «не выражаться», тем, как легко и ловко он усваивает перемены в настроении окружающих, как умеет развернуть всех, заставить подчиниться своему плану, а в особенности то, как он эти планы строит: не умея и не желая учиться управлению техникой, Роджерс берётся за карандаши, и Тони уносит посильнее, чем от гортанных и грудных стонов, рвущихся из его груди. Стив за работой — спокойное, расслабленное лицо, удобная, уютная, по-домашнему тёплая поза, мерное дыхание и лёгкое движение руки по бумаге, оставляющее едва различимые линии, что становятся все темнее, контрастнее по мере того, как в голове Капитана вырисовывается будущая стратегия, тактика и привязанный к карте местности план.

Но Стив — не Пеппер Потс, и с ним не получается так легко и просто, как с ней. Тони это бесит, раздражает. Он ловит на себе следящие взгляды Роджерса, но тот не произносит ни слова, а Тони физически необходимо, чтобы он вёл себя, как Пеппер, чтобы говорил, как Пеппер, отбивал его нападки, как Пеппер. И ему плевать, что Стив — не Пеппер. Старк не любит, когда что-то в его жизни меняется. Это чертовски страшно.

— Тони, ты занят?

Стив стоял у него за спиной, близкий и далёкий одновременно, Старк кивнул, отложил в сторону инструменты и повернулся к Стиву, не поднимая взгляд.

— Мой Капитан, — он козырнул, вытер руки влажной салфеткой, потянулся и поднялся на ноги, направившись к кофемашине. — Тебе как обычно?

— Да, если можно, — от этих проявлений вежливости Стив так и не избавился, хотя иногда пытался убедить себя, что с Тони можно и по-простому.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О нас, — говорить такое Старку было опасно. Он сжал чашку пальцами, на секунду замер, замедлился, напрягся, почти тут же опустив плечи. Усилием воли, но всё же опустил, чтобы не обратить на это внимание Стива. Для таких разговоров у него всегда была Пеппер.

— С нами что-то не так? Меня всё устраивает.

Стив подходит ближе, садится на рабочее место Тони, приподнимает его инструменты, крутит их в руках. Все эти лазеры-шмазеры, суперточные линзы, фонарики на лоб, бровь и в глаза — всё это маленький мир Старка, мир, где ему нет равных, мир, в котором он чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Вернее, рыба-клоун, спрятавшаяся в густой поросли кораллового рифа. Стиву до боли под рёбрами хочется выдернуть его оттуда.

Старк поочерёдно засовывает в кофемашину огромные кружки, купленные Пеппер в каком-то сетевом магазине.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с Пеппер.

Тони чувствует, как внутри поднимается волна чего-то ядовитого, тягучего, раздраженного.

— Да что ты? — спрашивает он и поворачивается к Стиву лицом. — Тебе действительно жаль, бесстрашный Капитан Америка? — жалость Роджерса жалит больнее змеи. — Может, ещё скажешь, что знаешь, каково это, — расставаться с женщиной? У тебя ведь вроде есть подобный опыт. Поделишься?

Тони не любит говорить о том, что чувствует, и уж точно не считает Стива настолько близким, чтобы позволить ему ворошить свои воспоминания, трогать руками свою маленькую, взлелеянную боль. Роджерс бледнеет, делает шаг назад, но не уходит, и внутреннее ликование Старка сходит на нет. Стив почему-то идёт вперёд, забирает у него чашки и ставит их на стол, а потом крепко, уверенно прижимает к себе, и Старк утыкается носом ему в плечо, мигом теряя все свои суперспособности, связанные с непрерывным производством желчи.

Одним порывистым, сильным движением Стив ломает что-то, ставшее непреодолимым препятствием для Пеппер. Он не забирает боль, не исцеляет его разбитое сердце, но Тони больше не чувствует себя одиноким и не чувствует, что имеет право поливать Капитана первосортным дерьмом. Ещё минутку… Минутку тишины…

Стив был ужасным оружием, смертоносным, как стрела, пущенная Клинтом, как его собственные стальные ладони, как Наташа Романова, как альтер-эго доктора Беннера. Стив словно держал Мстителей в своей ладони и был по-своему отмороженным: несмотря на всю его правильность, он умудрялся сочетать абсолютное ребячество с бесконечной мудростью, и Тони, к своему удивлению, часто ощущал себя в чём-то зависимым от мнения Стива, от того, в каком расположении духа тот был, и ещё от того, какие слова Роджерс находил, чтобы поговорить с ним:

жалость — неправильно

поддержка — то, что надо.

Стив разжал объятия, подхватил свою чашку со стола и сделал шаг в сторону, прочь. Он вновь был тем самым идеально спокойным Капитаном Америкой, которым восхищался Тони. Стив уселся в кресло, поднёс к губам чашку, сделал глоток и мягко выдохнул:

— Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать отношения с кем-нибудь ещё, Тони.

Для человека, выросшего в предвоенные годы, Роджерс порой мыслил чересчур прогрессивно, но такое предложение не могло прийти Тони в голову.

— Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать отношения, Стив, — приподняв голову, Старк почувствовал, как магия момента ускользнула от них, а на освободившееся место вновь полилась всепоглощающая желчь, и поспешил отвернуться.

Капитан Америка промолчал.


	3. 2.

Тони чувствует себя мудаком, когда Стив заходит в комнату, будничным тоном сообщает: «Я дома», подходит к дивану, на котором он сидит, и касается губами его губ, кидает свою кофту куда-то в сторону, направляется к кофемашине и так же спокойно спрашивает:

— Тебе латте? Капучино? А ты что будешь, Питер? Есть томатный сок в холодильнике, ромашковый чай и какой хочешь кофе. Если Тони разрешит, даже с коньяком.

Роджерс будто не видит виноватого выражения лица Питера и не замечает, что тот, между прочим, расположился у Старка на коленях в довольно неоднозначной позе, не замечает того, что на Тони нет рубашки, того, что его ладони всё ещё, на автомате, мнут худосочный подростковый зад. Старку хочется скинуть Паркера со своих коленей, подойти к Стиву, встряхнуть его за плечи и громко так, отчётливо, совсем не в своём стиле спросить: «Ты что, тупой, Стив?» Но Тони словно пригвоздили к дивану, кости в ногах и руках отяжелели, стали совершенно неподъёмными, и вина в глазах Питера постепенно начала передаваться и ему.

— Питер? — Стив оборачивается через плечо и ловит взгляд Паука своими улыбчивыми глазами. — Питер, ты хочешь сок, чай или кофе?

Паркер отвечает хрипло, неуверенно:

— Я бы выпил томатный. С солью.

Роджерс кивает понятливо. Он так неповторимо похож на Капитана Америку с плакатов в этот момент, что у Старка совершенно сбивается дыхание, и в грудной клетке всё сжимается от боли и ужаса. Ну какого чёрта? Какого чёрта он притащил Паркера сюда? Какого чёрта предложил ему слетать в башню?

Тони становится страшно. Он вдруг видит всё происходящее слишком отчётливо и как будто со стороны. Он сделал это нарочно: боль от ухода Пеппер начала проходить, потому что Стив дал ему правильный, абсолютно правильный совет. В его голове всё ещё звучит такой спокойный, уверенный голос Капитана, говорящий ему: «Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать отношения с кем-нибудь ещё, Тони». Ему захотелось сделать Стиву больно уже тогда за это спокойствие, мудрость, за то, что вообще смел предложить нечто подобное после того, что между ними было.

Сначала Тони, конечно, избрал своё проверенное оружие — стал язвительным, невыносимым, чёрствым. Ему казалось, это должно сработать, ЭТО должно заставить Стива понять, что он был неправ, когда позволил себе дать ему такой совет, но злость в глазах Старка не прожгла даже крошечную дырку ни в одной из футболок Роджерса, он не потерял сон и аппетит, выглядел не менее здоровым и жизнерадостным, чем обычно, и не выказывал ни капли раскаяния.

Где-то в глубине души Тони надеялся увидеть во взгляде Стива боль. Хотя бы сегодня, когда он застал их с Питером целующимися совершенно беззастенчиво и, чёрт возьми, горячо, настолько горячо, что он даже теперь ощущает эрекцию. За этим всем должна была последовать сцена, не менее эмоциональная и жаркая, чем поцелуи, а потом… потом… Как это бывает с ним обычно, Тони не понял, что должно было случиться потом. Он не просчитал это уже дважды: в первый раз ушла Пеппер, во второй… кажется, не произошло ничего.

Стив сжимает ручку холодильника, широко распахивая его, извлекает из недр пакет сока и достает с верхней полки высокий стакан, наполняя его процентов на 78, насыпает пару ложек соли и тщательно размешивает их, кажется, совершенно серьёзно относясь к пожеланию Питера. Тони чувствует, как парень поднимается с его коленей, как направляется к Капитану. Ему приходится сесть и повернуться к ним обоим лицом: широкоплечий мужчина протягивает стакан парнишке, смотрящему на него во все глаза с равной долей удивления, благодарности и кричащего «мне так жаль» в глазах.

— Я слышал, ты поступил в институт, Питер. Поздравляю.

Старк знает: невозможно смотреть в эти глаза и заподозрить их обладателя в неискренности. Да Стив и не умеет быть неискренним. Он произносит лишь то, во что действительно верит. Вероятно, поэтому спорить с ним бывает так особенно больно, вероятно, поэтому слова про отношения так сильно задели его. Но Тони ведь не привык задавать вопросы и обсуждать волнующие его аспекты с партнёром, а Стив… даже в этих нелепых, никем не предложенных, но всё же реально существующих отношениях с ним остаётся Стивом.

И это чертовски дерьмово.

Тони совершенно и абсолютно точно понимает: он мудак. Мудак в кубе или даже в четвёртой степени. Мудак совершенно дремучий, непроходимый.

Он ныряет в свою футболку, поднимается на ноги и встречается с Капитаном в центре комнаты, принимая чашку с горячим кофе из его рук, словно совершая акт передачи эстафеты: ты мне — я тебе, только от него Роджерс, кажется, не получает ничего и, несмотря на мягкую полуулыбку на его губах, Тони кажется, что Капитан должен был получить мощнейший удар под дых, когда увидел то, что увидел, но тот лишь спокойно устраивается в кресле, грея ладони о свою личную, подписанную синим маркером, кружку.

Кажется, из них троих только Стив чувствует себя по-настоящему комфортно в сложившейся ситуации, включает телевизор и спокойно переводит взгляд на экран, вникая в суть произошедшего за день.  
Через пару минут к Стиву присоединяется Питер — неловко опускается на диван, всё ещё скашивая глаза в сторону Капитана, но тот не реагирует, и Тони видит, как расслабляются плечи Паркера, как тот, словно завороженный, следит за мерцающим экраном.

Минут через десять он тоже сдаётся, приземляется на уголок дивана, подальше от Стива и Питера вместе взятых, пытается следить за голосом диктора и меняющимися картинками на экране, но не может. Ему почему-то странно и страшно думать о том, что через час, самое большее — полтора, Питер уйдёт, и ему придётся остаться наедине с этим идеальным, невероятным мужчиной. Быть может, тогда хвалёное спокойствие Капитана Америки даст трещину, он разорётся, как базарная баба, соберёт вещи и уйдёт, оставив Тони ни с чем?

Но этого не происходит.

Стив вызывает Питеру такси, спускается с ним на первый этаж: Паркер машет Тони рукой из кабины лифта, и Старк, не выдержав, зачем-то бегом бежит в свой кабинет, чтобы получить доступ к камере и зацепить хотя бы кусочек их разговора.

— Вы типа вместе? — голос Питера звучит неуверенно, приглушённо. — Я… Я не знал, Тони никогда не говорил об этом.

— Это что-то меняет? — Капитан смотрит на него с высоты своего роста и улыбается Питеру, мягко касаясь его плеча своей рукой. — Я люблю Тони, действительно люблю, Питер, поэтому он может делать всё, что считает нужным, если это сделает его счастливым.

Питер поднимает на него глаза, и Тони видит что-то, что не замечал в них раньше. Или не хотел замечать? По большому счёту, он ведь не особенно интересовался тем, что происходило в этой маленькой умной головке, старался научить, в чём-то заменить отца, предостеречь мальчишку, показать ему мир таким, каким видел его сам. У них ведь есть кое-что общее. Вероятно, именно это зацепило Старка, вероятно, именно это он раз за разом мечтал ощутить, встречаясь с Паркером, разговаривая с ним.

— Но… Ты же застал нас… Ты… — парень вспыхивает, не имея сил подобрать правильные слова.

Тони уже достаточно опытен, чтобы знать: правильных слов в такой ситуации нет. Ты неминуемо оказываешься шлюхой, но либо убеждаешь любимого человека, что он всё неправильно понял (и это выглядит очень по-идиотски), либо признаёшь факт измены и поднимаешь его на щит, обвиняя всё того же любимого в чёрствости, ханжестве и бог знает в чём ещё.

Но Стив находит слова, хуже того: он складывает их в предложения так, как Старку никогда бы не пришло в голову.

— Я рад, что Тони стало лучше. И я благодарен тебе, потому что это целиком и полностью твоя заслуга, Питер. И я абсолютно серьёзен: никто не смог бы помочь ему лучше.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, затем Питер кивает, как будто что-то решив для себя, двери лифта открываются, и они выходят, оставляя Тони у монитора, притихшего и пристыженного.

Но он, чёрт возьми, не хочет так. Тони привык к тому, что в его жизни не бывает просто. Его драмы, его трагедии, его маленькие опухоли по всему телу. У человека с реактором в груди, будь он хоть сто тысяч раз гением, миллиардером, плейбоем, не может быть простого домашнего счастья, любящего и понимающего человека рядом. Спокойствие в глазах Стива — оскомина в его зубах, зёрнышко чёрного перца, раскушенное во время дегустации блюда.

Они пересекаются снова лишь поздно ночью, когда Стив приходит в спальню Тони, вытирая отросшие пряди волос полотенцем. Старк удивлённо приподнимает брови, в груди ёкает и настороженно замирает сердце. Хочется прикинуться ветошью, сделать вид, что его нет, погасить свет, раствориться в темноте, в тепле дыхания Капитана.

— Поговорим?

«Ни грамма истерики и лишнего жира. Нельзя быть таким совершенным, » — думает Тони, вспоминая о том, каким неловким, неуклюжим был Стив в первые месяцы своего проживания в Башне. Ему до сих пор с трудом даётся обращение с кофемашиной и микроволновкой, да и графический планшет, подаренный ему Тони, оказался заброшен, хотя Старк искренне пытался научить Роджерса обращаться с ним.

Стив чувствует напряжение Тони кожей. Так бывает с людьми, прожившими вместе куда больше, чем несколько месяцев, но Роджерс оправдывает себя тем, что знает Железного Человека несколько ближе, чем следовало бы. И в этом нет их вины. Стив находит его руку под одеялом, крепко сжимает пальцы. Если бы он пережил то же, что и Тони, наверняка, испытал бы подобное влечение к Питеру. Глядя на него, он почему-то думает: а не так ли выглядел Тони в студенческом возрасте? Не пытается ли он стать для мальчишки тем, кого не хватало ему самому? Не хочет ли вот таким единственным доступным способом залечить душевные раны? Свои и Питера.

Тони прошивает приступом паники и негодования. Он готов выдернуть руку и сказать что-то вроде «я с тобой не разговариваю», но это слишком глупо, а обсуждать со Стивом вечерний казус слишком сложно и… неправильно Пеппер не дала ему вставить даже двух слов, молча собрала вещи и покинула его… навсегда?

— Разве здесь есть, о чём говорить? — самоуверенное пожатие плечами. Тони старается оседлать волну, но ему почему-то кажется: в этот раз не выйдет. — Гениям, миллиардерам, плейбоям ведь положено время от времени заводить себе кого-то помоложе. При всей своей красоте, Стив, ты несколько староват для поддержания моего имиджа.

Стив пропускает слова Тони мимо ушей. Когда он успел настолько поумнеть? Когда понял, что к Тони нельзя подходить сбоку или сзади, только глядя прямо в глаза, только считая удары его сердца, только прислушиваясь к горячо бьющемуся в груди, только вытягивая вперёд ладони, мол, гляди: я тебя не обижу. Стив гладит тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем и смотрит куда-то в потолок.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты всё понял правильно, — сообщает он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты снова был тем Тони, которого знает каждый Мститель. Мне очень жаль, что я стал причиной, по которой твой идеальный мир с Пеппер вдруг стал неидеальным, но я стараюсь всё исправить. Как могу.

Стиву кажется, теперь он всегда будет чувствовать себя виноватым перед Старком. За то, что случилось с его родителями, за то, что Стив молчал, за то, что был глуп и не мог принять правильное решение. Им всем нужно было время, чтобы справиться, взять себя в руки. Им всем нужно было время, чтобы как следует обдумать произошедшее. В это время Тони был один, абсолютно один, потому что у Стива просто не хватило ума подать ему руку, подставить плечо и сделать то, что он мог сделать уже несколько тысяч раз. Вместо этого Роджерс подождал, пока всё утихнет, и, как это часто бывает, разбил старую фарфоровую вазу династии Цинь. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что на этой вазе держится хвалёная выдержка Тони. Если бы кто-то сказал ему…

Старк не пытается вырвать руку, тоже смотрит перед собой, сжимая свободной ладонью покрывало. Это чертовски нетипичная для него поза. Куда как приятнее, когда Стив пристраивается сзади, трётся о его тело своим и накрывает ладонью реактор, пропуская голубоватые лучи между пальцев. Куда как приятнее, когда Стив размеренно качает головой прямо под одеялом, а на прикроватной тумбочке тускло горит ночник, и он может откинуть покрывало, чтобы поймать взгляд этих удивительных глаз.

— Я думал, ты уйдёшь. Как Пеппер.

Тони не знает, почему произносит это вслух. Вроде как капитулирует, даёт шанс посмотреть на себя другими глазами или всё ещё держит в голове тот факт, что драмы им обоим сейчас ни к чему.

— Мне кажется, я сделал это, чтобы ты ушёл, — его голос едва различим даже в этой мучительной тишине спальни, и Тони резко сжимает свои пальцы на ладони Стива, словно боясь, что тот выдернет руку. — А теперь, когда мы поговорили, красавчик, не лучше ли заняться более приятным делом? В конце концов, сегодня ты прервал меня на весьма пикантной ноте.

Стив знает, что любит Тони и хочет его каждой клеточкой тела. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, когда это началось. Просто парень в крутом костюме дал слабину, подпустив Капитана слишком близко к себе: ему нужна была сила, точка опоры в пространстве. Сам не зная почему, Роджерс уже тогда почувствовал: Потс этой точкой не станет, хотя он и благодарен ей бесконечно за то, что не бросила Тони гнить в одиночестве. Стив вообще умеет быть благодарным совершенно разным людям, особенно тем, кого, по логике Тони, он должен ненавидеть за то, что нарушают сугубо интимное пространство их отношений.

Но Стив считает иначе. Он знает на все сто процентов: так хорошо, как с ним, Тони не будет ни с кем. Пожалуй, в силу различных причин, он в одиночку никогда не сделает Старка абсолютно счастливым, а потому готов позволить ему… скажем так, совершенно легальный адюльтер. Без всяких условий, без битья кулаками в грудь и громких заявлений, без хлопанья дверьми и выброшенных с вертолётной площадки чемоданов с его, Стива, жалкими пожитками. Он просто относится к этому философски: Тони нравится трахаться со Стивом, нравится, когда Стив обнимает его со спины и гладит широкой ладонью металлический ободок на груди, нравится, как четко и уверенно Стив отдаёт ему команды в постели. Почти так же, как во время сражения. И у Тони нет ни единой причины не доверять Капитану. Но если хотя бы на секунду, в теории, представить, что для абсолютного счастья, для того, чтобы быть уверенным в себе нахалом, Тони нужен кто-то вроде Пеппер или Паркера, Роджерс готов подвинуться.

И это не будет стоить ему абсолютно ничего, потому что так будет лучше Тони, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

Но сейчас он придвигается ближе, ложится совсем рядом, мягко прихватывая губами ухо Тони:

— Ляжешь на бочок? — подчёркнуто нежно интересуется он, словно может быть иначе, словно Тони снова позволит задрать свои ноги вверх, закинуть их на плечи — нет, такие позы не для него. Он дал понять это в их первый раз.  
Тони хочет его и, возможно, даже любит. От него не так-то просто добиться каких-то слов, красноречивых действий. Тони — вещь-в-себе, загадка природы, самая большая тайна, но Стиву он нравится именно таким. На другого Роджерс не согласится.

В постели с ним Старк не думает ни о ком, кроме него. Это до странного приятно — принадлежать лишь одному человеку, думать лишь об одном человеке, словно не существует больше никого и ничего, словно нет запретных тем и нет желания сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, словно никогда и никого не было, кроме самозабвенно целующего его шею и плечи Стива, словно ни одни пальцы не стаскивали с него пижамные штаны, забираясь под тугую резинку и обхватывая член у самого основания, чтобы через мгновение скользнуть вверх, к налитой кровью головке.

И эти минуты, когда мысли покидают его голову, оставляя вместо себя оживлённый пчелиный улей, Тони любит больше всего.

***

Они встречаются с Питером на следующее утро. Наверное, смотрятся странно, но Старк чувствует призрачную уверенность в себе, когда Стив, прекрасно зная, что отпускает его вроде как на свидание, мягко и уверенно целует его губы, прикасается языком к его языку и мягко проводит по жесткой щетине пальцами, словно стремясь приласкать Старка, будто ручного зверька, коим он, впрочем, никогда не будет.

Тони заходит в кафе, оглядывается по сторонам и выбирает столик у окна, чтобы отвлечься на прохожих. Обворожительная официантка приносит ему меню, а он соглашается только на кофе: будет неправильно делать заказ до прихода Паркера.

Питер — мальчик-солнце. Конечно, ему уже исполнилось 18, но Старк не может относиться к Питеру как-то иначе: слишком многое в этом парнишке отзывается узорчатой вязью его собственных воспоминаний, картинок его прошлого. Однако разницу заметит даже слепой. Питер пропитан радостью и ощущением чего-то большего. Он везде таскается с этой своей старой, плёночной камерой, название которой Тони так и не смог запомнить, щелкает направо и налево, меняет «отстрелянную» плёнку и снова крутит головой во все стороны, стараясь, видимо, запечатлеть весь мир.

Поначалу он отказывался от любых подарков, но Тони знает: в скромном семейном бюджете Паркера нет денег на лишние кадры, и нужно было лишь слегка промассировать эту точку, а потом сдавить до упора, чтобы буквально заставить Питера принять от него хоть что-то.

Теперь Тони страшно представить, сколько времени Питер торчит в даркруме, стремясь проявить как можно больше фотографий. Вчера вечером он даже сделал несколько портретных снимков самого Тони, как раз за этим сел к нему на колени, а потом…

Вспоминать об этом всё ещё странно, и Старк встряхивает головой, делая глоток из чашки. Питер опаздывает.

Он появляется спустя 20 минут, когда терпение гения и плейбоя подходит к концу, чуть менее весёлый, чем обычно, скорее понурый, расстроенный, сквозящий оттенками грусти и безысходности — всей палитрой от нежно-серого и до грязно-синего, без признаков тяжёлой тоски. Питер задумчиво гладит большими пальцами кожаный чехол своей «лейки», жуёт губу и почти проходит мимо двери кафе, тормозя в последнюю минуту и заворачивая внутрь.

Он окидывает помещение взглядом, но не находит Тони ни в правой части, вытянувшейся вдоль авеню, ни перед барной стойкой: мужчина предпочёл сторону, протянувшуюся вдоль стрит по старой и, вероятно, странной привычке. Отсюда он мог наблюдать за перекрёстком: Капитан был прекрасен, когда вытаскивал гражданских из жестянок авто под перекрёстным огнём на пересечении нескольких крупных улиц. Думать об этом было приятнее, взирая на местность, схожую с той, что уже существовала в его голове.

Тони дёргает подростка, позволяет ему сесть и кивает на меню:

— Предпочитаешь сладкое или жареное? По-моему, кроме гамбургеров и кексов там ничего не найти. Ничего странного в том, что ты заработал гастрит, питаясь подобным образом.

Питер всё ещё погружён в свои мысли, но его скулы заметно алеют, и Тони торопится исправить ситуацию, потому что с Пауком, увы, не получается ни просто, как с Пеппер, ни сложно, как с Капитаном. Только скользя по острию, только норовя сорваться и разбиться об острые камни мальчишеской замкнутости. Если бы он умел предсказывать будущее, вряд ли обратил внимание на юного борца за справедливость, но мальчишка, надевший костюм, чтобы принести на улицы родного города покой и порядок, зацепил его ещё тогда…

— Я подумал, что давно не ел венских вафель в кленовом сиропе. Было бы неплохо отобедать (слишком формально?) ими, — Тони смотрит на длинные тонкие пальцы официантки. Раньше он обязательно представил бы себе что-то горячее и не вполне приличное с участием этих пальцев; похоже, придётся заменить «плейбоя» на что-то ещё, иначе в следующий раз не найдётся, что ответить Стиву.

— Я буду панкейки с черникой, — Питер тычет пальцем в какую-то строчку в меню. — Большую колу и чизбургер.

Тони помнит, как кормил Стива фастфудом, надеясь, что это пойдёт у Капитана лучше, чем техника, но прогадал.

Питера же, похоже, нужно приучать к здоровой пище. По крайней мере, волчий аппетит растущего организма (а мужчины, как известно, растут лет до 25) едва ли возможно заглушить парочкой бургеров и чего-то ещё в этом роде.

— Как успехи с усовершенствованием костюма?

Работая над своим, Тони ощущает себя несколько потерянным, уязвимым: нельзя надеть на себя недоделанную вещь, чтобы не вышло, как в сказке с голым королём. Он пытался предложить Паркеру помощь, инструменты, материалы, свои последние разработки, но тот, что называется, упёрся рогом и лишь выдыхал сквозь зубы: «Спасибо, я сам».

— Всё хорошо, — вонзая зубы в обильно политые мёдом оладьи, он пожимает плечами, словно не вполне уверен в том, что говорит. — Ещё немного и снова смогу вернуться на ночные улицы… — снова тяжёлое молчание. Питер поднимает взгляд на Тони, откладывает вилку в сторону и опускает собственные ладони на колени.

— Тони… я должен кое-что рассказать тебе.

У Старка мурашки ползут по спине от вида притихшего Питера.


	4. 3.

Стив морщится и дёргает головой. Краем сознания он цепляется за тёплые колени, на которых лежит, за подушечки пальцев, что крепко сжимают его виски, но открыть глаза нет сил, как нет сил подняться, стряхнуть с себя тяжёлый морок.

Стив снова и снова видит себя со стороны, видит совсем ребёнком, подростком, хилым, никчёмным мужчиной, неспособным подтянуться на турнике, видит душераздирающую картину своего почти кафкианского «превращения», падение Баки, ту самую женщину… Стив танцует с ней, с Баки, с Тони — партнёры меняются один за другим, их лица мелькают, уплывая куда-то вдаль, переключаются с фантастической скоростью. Ему не поймать. Стиву кажется, что он падает в танце, а потом действительно падает в обжигающе-холодную воду, что стягивает его кожу осколками льда, больно жалящими каждый миллиметр кожи.

Стив жалобно стонет, и в ту же минуту, когда ледяная корка должна покрыть последние сантиметры его кожи, пальцы соскальзывают с его висков, и Роджерс распахивает глаза, пытается сесть, но ладони удерживают его.

— Не так резко, Капитан, — в прошлый раз у тебя закружилась голова.

Стив касается ладонью тёплого колена, сжимает его, словно хочет убедиться, что всё это происходит с ним в действительности.

Ванда гладит Стива по волосам. Сотни и тысячи девочек по всему миру были бы рады, если бы Капитан Америка пристроил свою голову на их коленях, и лишь она одна предпочла бы, чтобы Роджерс не делал этого. Иногда ей кажется, они до странного похожи, но в такие моменты, как сейчас, хочется об этом забыть.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше найти другой способ исцелиться, Стив. Ты же видишь: с каждым разом становится всё сложнее.

Она уже пробовала отговорить его, приводила сотни и тысячи аргументов, потому что смотреть на то, как лежа на её диване, этот мужчина скрипит зубами, практически невозможно. К этим бессмысленным попыткам добраться до сути она относится крайне скептически, но отказать Стиву практически невозможно: он заменяет ей Пьетро, насколько это вообще возможно — заменить человека, который был с тобой одним целым. У них не отношения, не любовь. Просто иногда голос Стива раздаётся в трубке домофона, и он, как всегда учтиво и нарочито вежливо, просит разрешения подняться, и Ванда позволяет ему, сама не зная почему.

Иногда они вместе сидят в комнате, которую она подготовила брату, веря, надеясь, что доктор Хелен Чо сможет придумать что-то, чтобы вернуть ей её половину.

Стив понимает это лучше других, хотя никогда не говорит этого вслух.

— Твой дар помогает мне разобраться в моих страхах, Ванда, — в сотый раз говорит Роджерс, и ей стоит больших трудов не вцепиться ему в волосы.

— Это не дар, а проклятие.

— Дар. Я не могу поймать первопричины своих ужасов, сколько бы ни пытался, но здесь, лёжа головой на твоих коленях, я ощущаю их под кончиками пальцев, могу погладить, сжать их скользкие хвосты. Это дорогого стоит.

Она не чувствует себя использованной, скорее — использованной не по назначению. Ванде нравится причинять боль: к чему скрывать? Она всё ещё считает свою силу проклятием, но с радостью поднимает самые потаённые страхи тех, кто хотя бы косвенно причастен к гибели невинных людей, к гибели её Пьетро.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Стив.

Капитан садится, берёт её за руку. Он всегда берёт её за руку, если они наедине и говорят о боли, кладёт ладонь себе на грудь, туда, где так отчётливо слышно биение его сердца, чуть ускоренное сейчас, после пережитого ужаса. Она бы хотела быть там с ним, в каждом из его кошмаров, вот так держать Роджерса за руку, потому что это совершенно несправедливо, что ему одному приходится бороться со стаями демонов. Этот упрёк она с удовольствием бросила бы в лицо Тони, но это будет означать конец их дружбы, самой крепкой, если не считать дружбы с братом.

Каким-то шестым чувством Стив ощущает натянутую нить, идущую от кончиков её пальцев, нацеленную острием иглы куда-то под рёбра, словно каждое прикосновение к вискам пришивает их друг к другу. Всё крепче и крепче. Никто кроме не подходил к нему так близко, не запускал свои тонкие, тёплые пальцы в его черепную коробку, не копался в скоплении серого вещества, стремясь найти хоть одну подсказку, ответ на извечный вопрос интеллигенции: что делать? Кто виноват, его уже не интересует.

Ванда поднимается на ноги, ставит чайник, достаёт зеленую картонную коробку, разделенную на секции, в каждой из которых лежат различные пакетики с заваркой. Когда-то эту коробку подарил ей Стив, правда, тогда в ней была куча чайных пакетиков.

Роджерсу нравится думать, что в определённом смысле он внёс некоторый вклад в обустройство этой квартиры: помогал носить мебель и не дал Тони собирать белоснежный бельевой шкаф из «ИКЕИ», хотя Старк жутко обиделся, так как облюбовал его для испытания своего очередного гениального изобретения.

Иногда они вспоминают эту историю, сидя за чашкой чая после их так называемых процедур. Стив знает, что Ванда уже не раз хотела послать его с этой его неуёмной жаждой исцеления. Он достаёт белые чашки с голубым узором, ставит их на стол, позволяя Ванде самой определиться с сегодняшним чаем. Любая женщина — ведьма, особенно когда занимается заваркой.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы всякая боль в моей жизни была похожа на твою.

Женщина состоит из мелочей — он начал замечать это лишь тесно сойдясь с Вандой. Между ними не было ничего предосудительного, но Стиву нравилось смотреть, как она выходит из душа с мокрыми волосами, выпрямляет завивающиеся пряди утюжком, делает высокую причёску и подбирает серьги. В его прошлой жизни женщинам было не до причёсок и серёжек, и Роджерс чувствует острую боль за ту, с которой он так и не потанцевал, которой не подарил бусы с жемчугом, ни разу не застегнул платье. Он хотел бы узнать, какой она была в платье, и это знание не могла утолить ни его любовь к Тони, ни его вечный поиск в омуте страданий, дарованном ему Максимофф.

Он видел в своих предпочтениях сплошные несоответствия: Тони отлит из цельного куска металла, он был целым задолго до того, как Стив появился в его жизни, и будет таким, если он уйдёт, пусть даже от сердцевины пойдут трещины.

Ванда наливает кипяток в заварочный чайник, прямо поверх сухих листьев, накрывает его крышкой с ситечком и ставит на стол. Словно по волшебству, на столе появляется вазочка с конфетами и печеньем, которые они почти не едят, просто пьют чай и смотрят друг на друга.

Ванда не понимает, почему Стив возится с ней, почему приносит ей лекарства, если она заболевает, чинит мебель и помогает донести сумки с продуктами до квартиры.

Стив не понимает, почему Ванда не отпускает его без кружки бульона, застирывает жирные следы смазки, ржавчины и пыли после починки очередной ножки или замка очередного шкафа.

Им просто хорошо вместе, хорошо так, как бывает рядом с Тони, но немного иначе. Хорошо так, как бывало с Пьетро, но всё же по-особенному. Оба не знают, как это объяснить, — просто чувствуют.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно говорит Роджерс. — Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на танцы, — почти переставая дышать.

— Я бы согласилась, — Ванда пожимает плечами и проводит пальцами по его щеке, стирая прилипшую крошку. — Если бы ты позвал меня.

***

Тони смотрит на своего мужчину с недоумением: никто не говорил ему, что Стиву настолько идёт форма. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, откуда тот достал карманные часы на цепочке, но с уверенностью готов сказать, что они подходят Капитану Америке едва ли не больше, чем щит, который он, кстати сказать, хотел нарисовать на латунной откидной крышечке, за что был впервые за долгое время обруган (в самых мягких и наиболее устаревших выражениях) Стивом.

— Мой мальчик вырос? — Тони усмехается и поправляет воротник рубашки, раскладывает на нём галстук, а потом осторожно завязывает его. Роджерс мог бы и сам, но ему почему-то хочется поучаствовать в этом. — Если бы кто сказал, что я буду жить с мужчиной и провожать его на свидания с женщиной, пару месяцев назад…

Стив думает, что сам не очень уверен в своём решении, но поддержка Тони оказалась очень кстати, поэтому они с Вандой всё же идут на танцы.

Это волшебство, чёрная магия и парад планет в одном флаконе. Стив совершенно не знает, как танцуют сейчас, и почему-то уверен, что перебрал с кителем и часами на цепочке, но ничего не может поделать со своим стремлением окунуться в боль, которую так и не смог постичь. У каждого мужчины в жизни случается та самая женщина, и он видел свою, пропечатал её лицо где-то на подкорке, а потом забыл, фактически приворожил себя к пустоте и одиночеству, к боли, к чёрной дыре в глубине своей души.

Нужен мощный импульс, чтобы расставить всё на свои места, нужно опуститься на самое дно, чтобы оттолкнуться от него и всплыть.

— Может, и со мной как-нибудь потанцуешь такой красивый? — как бы в шутку интересуется Старк, заправляет галстук под форму и расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц. — Выглядишь так, словно ограбил музей или театр.

Из уст Тони даже это звучит как похвала.

Стив улыбается ему, ощущая лёгкое прикосновение губ к виску, осторожно касается поясницы Железного Человека рукой и провожает его взглядом до закрывшейся за спиной Старка двери мастерской. Стив знает, что он ревнует, но отпускает, потому что они обо всём договорились: никакого физического влечения, только духовная близость, природу которой Роджерс так и не смог разгадать. Он пускает эту ведьму копаться в своих мозгах, умоляет её скользнуть тонкими пальцами по вискам, нащупать болевые точки, раскрыть их, утопив его сознание в страдании. Слишком высокая степень доверия.

Стив вызывает такси. Хотя Тони порывался отвезти их самостоятельно, ему кажется, что отношения разного плана лучше держать на расстоянии, пока все участники не смирятся с очень простым фактом: всем так удобно. Роджерс выстраивает стратегию будущих сражений в своей голове. Он заранее просчитал возможные аргументы Старка и отбил их с такой лёгкостью, что Тони от удивления забыл обидеться и провести сутки в молчаливом разборе и сборе прилично потрёпанного костюма. Он уже близок к завершению новой высокофункциональной модели, которая не будет ассоциироваться у него с Джарвисом.

Стив выходит из Башни и прячется в салоне чёрной иномарки. Иногда он, как ребёнок, ходит по городу, пытаясь определить марку автомобиля по значку. Это умиляет Наташу и раздражает Тони.

— Это «БМВ»?

— Нет, «мицубиси».

— А это «Лэнд Ровер»?

— Нет, «форд». Стив, сколько можно. За полгода можно было научиться различать их.

— Зато я не путаю «рено» и «пежо»!

— Это единственное, что ты НЕ путаешь.

И всё в таком духе. Но марка машины сейчас не играет роли. Роджерс думает о том, что подумала Ванда, когда получила от него старомодный конверт-треугольник с приглашением.

К счастью, Ванда — не ханжа и не думает лишнего, хотя так поступает большинство особей женского пола. Она ещё ни разу, даже мельком, не подумала о том, как здорово было бы родить от Стива троих детей и какого потрясающего цвета будет её платье на их свадьбе, — редкое достижение для иных женщин.

Ванда нашла в ящике стола белый лист бумаги, обрезала его квадратом и как следует разгладила руками, добавила несколько завитушек по углам, какой-то древесный орнамент по краю и написала ответ. Их переписка чем-то напоминала известные кадры из фильма «Королевство полной луны»:

— Дорогой Стив, где?

— Дорогая Ванда, когда?

Танцы с Роджерсом казались ей делом решённым ещё в тот вечер, когда он впервые заикнулся об этом. Каким-то шестым чувством Максимофф поняла: на Капитана нельзя давить. Он разбирается в собственных чувствах долго, со скрипом. Недаром ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять: без Тони всё это не имеет смысла. Когда Кэп нервничает — он допускает ошибки, но с ней Стив не нервничает никогда.

Ванда могла бы надеть одно из своих платьев, тех, которые она купила, когда жизнь вошла в приличную, человеческую колею, когда на ряду с частыми тренировками появилось время для похода в кино, завтраков в кафе на углу улицы и даже занятий йогой. Ей не хватает уравновешенности, конечно, в меньшей степени, чем брату, но Ванда думает, что к возвращению Пьетро она должна стать максимально целой, чтобы подставить ему плечо.

Стив много раз говорил ей, что просыпаться после долгого сна очень непросто, и она верит, что её спящий принц однажды откроет глаза.

Ванда могла бы надеть одно из имеющихся в её гардеробе платьев, но они откровенно не увязывались в её представлении с теми танцами, которые мог предложить ей Роджерс. Она с трудом представляла себе Стива, подскакивающего на танцполе, этого грациозного, точно в бою, мужчины, который в быту порой оказывался неловок, словно ребёнок, чем неоднократно вызывал её смех.

Нет, ей нужно было особенное платье, простое, без привкуса вульгарности или пошлой претензии на чувство исключительного вкуса, и Ванда нашла такое. Платье-сарафан. Собрала волосы в высокую причёску, а потом распустила их, разложила подкручивающиеся пряди по плечам и надела на шею тонкую серебряную нитку с медальоном — всё, что осталось от её семьи, кроме Пьетро.

Когда Стив позвонил в дверь, она окинула себя взглядом в последний раз и шагнула вперёд, одновременно с этим поворачивая замок.

Стив увидел Ванду такой, какой не видел её никогда. Что-то в глубине его души шевельнулось. На ней почти не было косметики, только ресницы носили отпечаток прикосновения туши и губы влажно поблёскивали в свете ламп, её платье, нежного, едва уловимого оттенка по фасону не конфликтовало с его парадной формой, и Ванда, словно заметив это, шагнула вперёд и пригладила вставший торчком галстук, заправила его изящной кистью поглубже, расправила и коснулась рукой груди Роджерса, мягко улыбнувшись ему в знак приветствия:

— Почему ты никогда не говорил нам, что тебе так идёт форма?

Стиву кажется, он всё ещё хрупкий, не набирающий мышечную массу мальчик, кажется, что Ванда смотрит на него сверху вниз, кажется, что в его жизни не было Старков. Ни одного. И титула Капитана Америки не было тоже.

— Пойдём? — в его голосе столько неуверенности, что Ванде с минуту кажется, что Стива подменили на кого-то другого, но она находит его тёплые пальцы своей влажной от волнения ладонью, кивает и выходит из квартиры, позволяя Роджерсу закрыть дверь её ключами.

У Ванды в голове всё кружится от восторга, когда Стив галантно открывает перед ней дверь авто, помогает забраться в салон и поправляет подол её платья, чтобы не придавить его, не измять. Она смотрит на начищенные до блеска сапоги и думает, что пары страннее не существует ни в этой вселенной, ни в какой-либо другой: девочка, насылающая кошмары, и мальчик, бегущий от тени прошлого.

Стив молчалив впервые за всё время их знакомства. Он никогда не слышал ни о шуме в ушах, ни о бабочках в голове, ни о явлении эйфории. Ему вообще-то кажется, что этот их поход на танцы — тщательно срежиссированный сон, поэтому он украдкой щипает себя за руку и скашивает глаза в сторону Максимофф, силясь понять, когда она превратилась в женщину, та девочка, которую он впервые увидел в действии не так давно.

Ванда чувствует себя увереннее, когда держится за его локоть, хотя каблуки её туфель довольно устойчивы и не особенно высоки. Ей нравится чувствовать Стива тёплым боком и нравится, что он не допускает фривольности, не переносит руку ей на талию и ведёт вперёд уверенно и твёрдо, хотя по-прежнему не говорит ни слова.

Ванде кажется, что они попали на карнавал: простенькое платье и китель превращаются в костюмы, в которых они скрываются, словно моллюски в своих раковинах, и это, кажется, нравится им обоим.  
Роджерс ждёт, пока закончится музыка, мягко вводит свою подругу в круг танцующих, занимая свободное место, прячет руки за спиной, наклоняет голову и лишь после этого предлагает левую ладонь, правой притягивая Ванду за талию.

Она забывает, что собиралась предупредить: танцевать в Заковии не учили. Барону Земо тем более было не до этого.

Стив поднимает её в танец с места, и Ванда просто переставляет ноги, с удивлением понимая, что с каждым шагом двигается всё увереннее и не видит ничего, кроме сосредоточенного, немного нахмуренного лица Роджерса. Складка на лбу постепенно разглаживается, брови опускаются, словно он нащупал ритм, вспомнил что-то, что позабыл давным-давно.

Они кружатся по залу, и Ванда чувствует, как улыбка трогает её губы, приоткрывая их. Эта улыбка говорит Стиву: это прекрасно. И он отвечает, копируя медленное преображение её губ.

Они танцуют долго, так долго, что Ванда чувствует, как с непривычки начинает кружиться голова, опускает голову Стиву на плечо, и музыка меняется, становится медленной, совсем осторожной, и Роджерс тоже становится осторожным, едва покачивается, крепче прижимая к себе рыжеволосую девушку.

Максимофф видит целующиеся пары и знает, что Стив видит их тоже. Они оба не уверены в том, что ожидают от сегодняшнего вечера, но если этому и суждено произойти, то точно не сейчас.

— Я бы выпила воды, — говорит она и снова позволяет Стиву вести, но вне танца он теряется, — Ванде приходится потянуть Капитана за руку. Она ловит взгляды, обращённые в его сторону, за них двоих. Есть люди, не способные оценить своё воздействие на окружающих, и Стив абсолютно слеп в социальном плане, совершенно не понимает, насколько сильно притягивает к себе людей и какой священный трепет вселяет в них, сохраняющий уверенность даже в те моменты, когда на голову падает само небо.

Ванда ведёт его за руку и ощущает себя так правильно, словно была рождена именно для этого — держать за руку мальчиков, которые вот-вот оступятся.

Стив идёт за ней и не слышит музыки, не чувствует себя потерянным и одиноким. Его кошмар становится явью: у той самой Женщины лицо Ванды, и ему почему-то кажется, что кошмаров больше не будет, по крайней мере, прошлое немного ослабит свою хватку на его горле.


	5. 4.

Всё могло бы быть иначе. Питер комкает в руках влажные простыни и впивается зубами в подушку: Уэйд, как и всегда, не нежничает, вставляет пальцы глубоко, разводит их, заставляя его хрипеть горлом, выгибаться на постели и жмуриться от боли, смешанной с удовольствием.

Всё могло бы быть иначе. Если поверить, окажется, что именно так оно и было бы. По-другому.

Уэйду не нужно ничего, кроме секса, горячего, безудержного. Паркеру нужны отношения. Хотя бы какие-то. Пожалуйста.

Но Уэйд, кажется, не способен отдавать, лишь забирать всё, всё без остатка, и он забирает Паркера своими жадными ладонями, массирует его анус своими тёплыми, неровными пальцами с вмятинами, что так приятно приминать языком, когда Уилсон засовывает их Питеру в рот.

Он не знает, какого чёрта пускает Пула в свою комнату через окно (эдакая извращённая, смахивающая на ужастик, версия Карлсона), какого чёрта пускает его в свою постель, целует до боли в губах, совсем не так, как целует Тони, и даже сжимает крепкую задницу мужчины через красный костюм из спандекса.

Грёбаные фетишисты.

Питер бы рассмеялся, только речь идёт о нём, о его предпочтениях, о его мужчине и его собственном сексе. Он не знает, чем может наградить его Пул, вероятно, ничем? Этот парень с горящими глазами, невменяемый, конченый, абсолютно ненормальный парень, которому он из месяца в месяц открывал окно, душу, расстёгивал ширинку и отсасывал так глубоко и уверенно, что, казалось, за ушами трещало от статического напряжения.

Дэдпул никогда не был целым, никогда не ревновал и несколько раз в год окрашивал пол и простыни Питера в тёмно-красный цвет. Иногда кровь оказывалась и на его коже, и тогда парень ждал ночи, чтобы выбраться из спальни и отмыть ладонь, лицо или ногу от крови Пула. Казалось, это его забавляет, но тётушку Мэй непременно хватил бы удар. Самый настоящий и жестокий, а он не мог лишиться последнего члена своей и без того почти переставшей существовать семьи.

С Тони было легче и спокойнее: он не приставал, не лез, не пытался стащить с Питера джинсы и прекрасно понимал такие чудесные человеческие слова, как «нет», «не сегодня», «я занят» и «пожалуйста, блядь, убери эту отхераченную конечность из-под моей подушки».

Пул обожает приносить ему подарки, свою маленькую асексуальную и аромантичную коллекцию: глаза, носы, губы, пара яичек, небольшой член (Пул уверял, что в состоянии эрекции он был огромен, но Питер так громко блевал, засунув голову в унитаз, что тому пришлось перестать), палец руки, палец ноги, надбровная дуга и скол с черепа.

Паркер надеется, что Уэйд Уилсон вёл себя куда более правильно, когда был человеком, но это имеет не такое уж и большое значение. Он был влюблён в этого крутого безбашенного парня, отращивавшего части тела, по факту, каждые четыре часа (никак не мог научиться не показывать их не тем людям), заращивающего серое вещество и височную кость минимум дважды в год (когда голоса в голове становились особенно невыносимы) и не приближающегося к людям, чей возраст перевалил за 14 лет, без едкого саркастического замечания (или мата) (и тут Паркер был единственным исключением).

Как-то раз он показал фото Уилсона, сделанное на новенький айфон, Стиву, а через несколько дней тот, проходя мимо, сунул Паркеру в руки карандашный рисунок, и Питер обомлел — до того работа капитана напоминала ему оригинал. Вообще заставить Уэйда позировать без костюма практически невозможно, и Паркер прекрасно понимает, что своими работами смог бы обеспечить фансервис килограммами, тоннами материала для восторженных криков и писка.

Дэдпул по-своему уникален, лишён ненужной мишуры, в которую иные прячутся с головой. Костюм — не мишура, а его личная броня, позволяющая выстроить преграду между обыденной жизнью и жизнью супергероя.

Даже спустя столько времени это звучит бредово.

Почти так же бредово, как тяжёлое дыхание Пула у него за спиной. Питер ощущает, как на смену пальцам приходит влажный, соблазнительно гибкий язык, раскрывающий туго сжатые мышцы ануса. Он заставляет себя расслабиться, не думать о том, что ещё не успел сходить в душ и что Уэйд делает римминг чересчур талантливо, и он ревнует, ревнует так по-детски, так глупо, мечтая, чтобы Уэйд стал его собственностью.

Язык горячий, и Паркеру становится жарко, когда Пул проталкивает его глубже, двигает головой, вкручивая его в податливо расходящееся сосредоточие мышц. Так грязно и приятно одновременно.  
Питера переворачивают на спину, лицо в маске нависает над ним, и Паркеру приходится стаскивать плотную ткань — Дэд никогда не сделает этого сам. Он обхватывает талию мужчины ногами и прижимается к нему, потираясь членом о живот. Ему нравится ощущать Уилсона кожа к коже. Плевать, что тот думает по поводу нежностей: Питер на седьмом небе от счастья, когда этот мужчина принадлежит только ему, лежит в его постели и двигается так размеренно и быстро.

Дэдпул что-то тихо шипит ему на ухо, когда Питер кусает кожу за ухом, а потом жуёт мочку. Он привык к необычной структуре и цвету кожных покровов Уэйда так быстро, как и не смел мечтать. Всё перестало быть важным, когда пальцы Уилсона удерживали его за запястье, когда его руки горячо скользили под футболкой, когда его губы гоняли попкорн по груди и животу Паркера, заставляя последнего хохотать.

Он помнит, как в первый раз оказался в комнате Пула: камень да бетон, ободранные короткими, обломанными ногтями обои; больше похоже на палату в психбольнице. У Тони было уютно, можно целоваться, сидя на диване, а не вжимаясь в стену, что мелкой крошкой рассекает спину, но…

Сердцу не прикажешь, и у Питера вот уже третий месяц не заживают следы от порезов.

Он переворачивается, нависает над Уэйдом, целует его, кусая за язык. Иногда его хочется откусить, чтобы заставить Уилсона заткнуться, но это едва ли не так же опасно. Какая разница, если через пару часов отрастёт новый?

Питер сдёргивает с Уэйда остатки красного костюма, и Уилсон отчего-то слишком послушно раздвигает ноги, позволяя ему пристроиться и войти, резко, жадно, сразу же до конца под аккомпанемент из глухого стона.

— Среднее время заживления разрывов в прямой кишке в районе пяти минут, — сообщает Пул, пока Питер разгоняется, выбирая темп, наращивая его с каждым уверенным, жадным толчком. Уэйд скрещивает крепкие ноги у него на пояснице, и Паркер сходит с ума от восторга (ещё бы: он ведь снова ебёт наёмника).

— Но более ахуенно то, что оргазм очищает моё сознание примерно на 2 минуты и ещё около 37 секунд.

Питер ненавидит и обожает эту способность Дэдпула трепаться в то время, когда его трахают. Сам он не может связать и двух слов, кроме «ещё, пожалуйста» и «о боги, да». Может быть, дело в том, что опыта в прицельном попадании по простате у Пула куда больше. Он может нащупать её любым пальцем, членом. Пул знает каждую чувствительную точку на его теле так, словно собственноручно рассыпал их.

— Ахуеть, — выдыхает наёмник. — Кажется, кое-чему ты всё-таки научился. Давай, Паркер, двигай задницей резче.

Питеру приходится перенести вес на руки, упереться ими по обе стороны от его тела, заглянуть прямо в глаза — единственное, что не изменилось в Уэйде с тех самых пор, как он был человеком.  
Глядя в лица друг друга, они кончают через несколько минут умопомрачительных толчков и шлепков яйцами об упругие ягодицы.

Питер расслабленным желе растекается по телу Дэдпула. В свой первый раз сверху он оказался не готов к тому, что этот мужчина позволит ему поменяться с ним ролями, кончил позорно быстро, но Уэйда это, кажется, не расстроило и не задело.

Тогда Питер и пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Ему показалось, что Пул отдал ему какую-то очень важную часть себя, но Уилсон, в силу возраста или по каким-то другим причинам, всегда был твёрдо уверен, что секс он и в Африке секс. И нечего тут разводить сопли и слюни. Да, иногда он позволяет себе кое-какие послабления вроде совместных валяний на кровати под пиццу и кино, но не более того.

Паркер знает, что ничего не сможет изменить в его сознании, сколько бы ни бился. Банальные «я люблю тебя» действуют на Дэдпула фатально. Несколько раз он был случайным свидетелем разборок Уэйда с бывшими и твёрдо решил для себя даже не заикаться о любви, какие бы Танталовы муки ни пришлось испытывать, запирая сердце в своей груди.

Питер скатывается Дэдпулу под бок, уютно пристраиваясь рядом с потным, горячим телом. Наёмник дышит тяжело и часто, и Паркер, опустив ладонь на свой живот, понимает, что нужно будет стереть сперму влажными салфетками или принять душ, иначе по утру опять проснётся в подсохшей корке семени.

Уэйд переворачивается набок и водит пальцем по его животу, словно выписывая белесоватой жидкостью слова. Звучит бредово, но Дэдпулу закон не писан, и Паук предпочитает не отвлекать его и не задавать вопросы.

— Три минуты, — наконец-то нарушает тишину Уэйд. — Три минуты, и это абсолютный рекорд. Записал, чтобы не забыть. В следующем раунде нарисую твоими ногами угол в 180 градусов и приткну свою биссектрису аккурат посередине, а потом задам тебе парочку простейших геометрических задач, чтобы ты подумал о своём поведении, пока я буду натягивать тебя до основания.

Уилсон всегда сыплет все свои мысли в одну копилку, а потом с оглушительным треском разбивает её о голову Питера, по крайней мере, судя по ощущениям. Он уже давно не пытается разобраться в том, что происходит у Уэйда в голове, и тем не менее нужно как-то поддерживать разговор, в противном случае мысли сделают Дэдпула «плохим», а это, как следует из названия, не вполне хорошо.

— Не хочешь познакомиться со Старком? — предлагает Питер. — У них со Стивом что-то вроде годовщины в эти выходные, хотя официальный предлог, конечно, звучит как «Празднование Юбилейного года существования „Щ.И.Т.-а“».

— Туса у педиковатой парочки перестарков? Нет-нет, спасибо, — Пул садится на постели и тянется к тумбочке, недолго копается в верхнем ящике и извлекает на свет потрёпанную нелинованную тетрадь, всучивая её Паркеру. — В моей версии Вселенной Стив отрывает голову Железному Человеку своим щитом, а тот на последнем издыхании выпускает ему в задницу несколько десяток ядерных боеголовок, — для убедительности Уэйд пальцами показывает Паркеру их размер. — Маленьких. Анал, развороченный проход, кишки, говно, кровь. В общем, в лучших традициях меня.

Питер относится к Старку и Роджерсу с большим уважением, но разглядывая комиксы, нарисованные Уилсоном, он каждый раз гогочет, как стадо носорогов, катается по кровати и иногда даже сучит по постели ногами, не в силах совладать с приступами поистине гомерического хохота.

Дэдпул улыбается иронично, уголками губ, как бы делая это из вежливости, а вовсе не потому, что его очередная шалость удалась. Чаще всего в его постели Уилсон ведет себя как подросток в пубертате, и Питер не уверен, какого Пула он всё же любит больше: этого, Пула — ахрененного любовника, или того наёмника, который выпотрошил бы его кишки, если бы Паук зазевался и немного ослабил паутину.

Питер вытягивается на постели и прикрывает глаза. Он знает, что Уэйд даст ему время, чтобы восстановиться, но не знает, сколько. Честно говоря, он до ужаса любит ощущать член наёмника в себе, потому что его движения, вопреки всем законам физики и логики, доставляют Паркеру столько удовольствия, сколько не доставляло ничто в этой жизни (а ему было, с чем сравнивать).

Уилсон прижимается к нему со спины, крепко обхватывает поперек талии и трётся членом о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, вызывая улыбку. Это означает, что Дэдпул снова в полной боевой готовности и хочет продолжения, но, так и быть, подождёт ещё немного. Сегодня не один из тех дней, когда он не готов терпеть, когда не готов ждать и думать, когда не готов смиряться с чужими желаниями. Не один из тех дней, когда Питер давится слюной, стоя перед ним на коленях.

Дэдпул вставляет ему в задницу сразу три пальца, и Паркер охает, прогибается в пояснице и позволяет растягивать себя, чтобы не было больнее, когда Уэйд толкнётся в него членом. В этой растяжке есть что-то заботливое. В том, как Уилсон крутит пальцами внутри, поглаживая стенки прямой кишки, как нащупывает бугорок простаты и проминает область вокруг него, заставляя Паука заскулить и вцепиться пальцами в спинку кровати, сжав её до побелевших костяшек.

Он хочет верить, что так Дэдпул себя ведёт только с ним, хотя знает, что именно в это верить нельзя.

Уэйду наплевать на кого-либо, кроме него самого. «Долго и счастливо» — не его история, отношения вообще — непривлекательный блеф двух одиноких людей.

Уилсон не одинок. В его сознании несколько голосов, создающих такую какофонию, что он бы рад остаться в одиночестве, да ничего не выходит. Это сводит с ума их обоих, и хвала выдержке, что Паркер никогда не скажет, каким боком вышла ему мутация наёмника.

Он мог бы успокоиться, найти себе кого-то ещё, довольствоваться обществом Старка, наблюдать за тем, как Стив метелит груши и насилует беговую дорожку, не справляющуюся с его запросами. Он мог бы даже приударить за Вандой или обнаглеть и пофлиртовать с Вдовой прямо под носом у Халка. Да и мало ли в мире суперкрутых девчонок? Дэд же вечно вытаскивает откуда-то то одну, то другую…

Уилсон кусает его за плечо и, направляя себя рукой, входит, заставляя Питера поперхнуться воздухом.

Всё тщетно, когда речь заходит о Дэдпуле, он даже не то чтобы влюблён — привязан к нему намертво самой крепкой из всех верёвок, и кто-либо другой даст лишь краткосрочный эффект плацебо, а потом всё снова выйдет на круги своя.


	6. бремя мира - любовь

Паркер спит глубоким, безбрежным сном, когда Уэйд выныривает из-под одеяла, гасит свет и, захватив сборник стихов со стола, выходит на балкон, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Он не одевается — не видит в этом смысла, удобно устраивается на полу в позе лотоса, накрывая свой обмякший член сухим переплётом и раскрывая потрёпанные страницы, исписанные мелкими буковками, которые не в состоянии дешифровать никто, кроме Питера. Тот, кто снимает, как бог, не способен написать ни слова так, чтобы можно было хотя бы примерно предположить, к какому языку они принадлежат.

Это сборник поэзии. В какой-то другой жизни Уэйд определённо любил поэзию. У него даже было любимое стихотворение, и теперь Уилсон жадно впитывает строки, которые приходят ему на ум каждый раз, когда Паркер смотрит на него, словно выброшенный на улицу щенок (то есть каждое воскресенье):

_but we carry the weight_

_wearily,_

_and so must rest_

_in the arms of love_

_at last,_

_must rest in the arms_

_of love_.

Allen Ginsberg


End file.
